Age Difference
by Kirei Atsuka
Summary: Cinta itu tidak mengenal usia. Benar,, kan? Tapi, bagaimana jika seorang gadis memiliki kekasih yang lebih muda darinya? Apa itu salah? Tentu saja tidak! SasuSaku fict..  Warning: insite... Mind RnR..?


**Age Difference**

Kata orang cinta itu tidak mengenal usia? Apa itu benar? Ya benar,karena setiap orang, baik tua, maupun muda, pasti pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta.

Tapi, sebagian orang berpendapat, jika seorang gadis berpacaran pria yang lebih muda adalah sesuatu hal yang 'agak' janggal.

Mungkin karena itulah, para gadis berbondong-bondong untuk mencari pria yang usianya lebih tua daripada mereka.

Tapi, apakah salah, jika seorang gadis berpacaran dengan pria yang lebih muda?

TIDAK, kan?

Aku berani mengemukakan hal itu karena aku memiliki seorang kekasih yang usianya terpaut cukup jauh dariku, tiga tahun.

Kalian jangan berpikir aku tidak bisa mendapatkan yang usianya lebih tua dariku, tapi biar pun ia lebih tua dariku, terkadang ia malah bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dariku.

**Age Difference**

**By: Kirei Atsuka**

**Naruto© Mas-Kis****hi**

**Pair: Sasuke-Sakura**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), gaje, dll…**

**Don't like, don't read…**

**Ket:**

Uchiha Sasuke: 17 tahun

Haruno Sakura: 20 tahun

Uzumaki Naruto: 17 tahun

Morino Idate: 18 tahun

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Apa sudah kalian memeriksa semua keadaan di dalam café? Aku tidak mau ada yang terlupakan." Seorang wanita paruh baya-yang terlihat dari perawakannya, sepertinya sudah berkepala tiga atau empat, sedang memastikan bahwa ketiga pegawainya melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik.

Ketiganya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan sang atasan.

"Sudah Tsunade-sama, kami sudah membereskan semuanya." Gadis berambut pink soft sebahu itu, membuka suara mewakili kedua rekan kerjanya.

Cukup puas dengan jawaban salah satu pegawainya, sang atasan tidak bertanya lebih banyak. Wanita-yang dipanggil Tsunade itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil miliknya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

Setelah mobil sang atasan menghilang dari pandangan, ketiga remaja itu juga beranjak melangkahkan kaki-kaki mereka menjauh dari café-tempat di mana separuh hari mereka dihabiskan di tempat ini sebagai pegawai D' Leaf Cafe.

Berbicara soal D' Leaf Cafe, siapa yang tidak mengenal nama itu? Itu adalah nama café terlaris di Konoha, sebuah café sangat terkenal di kalangan remaja, tempat yang pas untuk menghabiskan waktumu bersama teman-temanmu atau orang terdekatmu-seperti kekasih atau TTM atau entah apalah namanya.

Menghabiskan waktu sebagai pegawai di café itu adalah sesuatu hal yang mengasyikkan, kapan lagi kau bisa melihat wajah-wajah gadis atau pria berparas 'enak untuk dilihat' setiap hari?

Mungkin itulah sebabnya, banyak remaja yang berbondong untuk mencoba peruntungan mereka untuk bekerja di café ini, walau hanya untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Tapi, tidak semua sedang dinaungi keberuntungan Dewi Fortuna kala pengumuman penerimaan pegawai baru tiba, alhasil hanya beberapa orang saja bisa menempati posisi sebagai pesawai di D' Leaf Cafe.

Kembali kepada tiga remaja itu…

Salah satu dari mereka bertiga, pemuda berambut blonde yang terlihat seperti buah durian itu, mengambil sepeda miliknya dan mengayuhnya mendahului kedua temannya yang sedang berjalan beriringan.

"Teme, Sakura-chan, aku duluan ya! Jaa matta." Naruto melambaikan tangan kanannya, sambil tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya.

Sakura membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan pula, sedangkan pemuda berwajah stoic disebelah gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis, serta menggumamkan kata 'hn' saja.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun besok kau sekolahkan? Ada tugas, tidak? Apa kau sudah mengerjakan semuanya?" Gadis itu mencoba memecah keheningan dengan membuka topik pembicaraan, menanyakan kegiatan pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu.

Pemuda itu hanya meresponnya dengan 'hn' saja, gadis itu kembali terdiam, rentetan topik pembicaraan yang ingin Ia ucapkan langsung berasa basi seketika, sepertinya gumaman itu sudah menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya tadi.

Suasana kembali sunyi, hanya terdengar suara deru kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalanan, saat mereka berjalan di trotoar khusu untuk pejalan kaki menuju halte bis.

Gadis itu menghirup napas panjang, udara di malam hari memang sejuk dan dingin terlihat munculnya segumpalan uap tipis saat Ia menghelanya. Malam memang begitu dingin, mengingat ini adalah musim semi yang akhir-akhir ini selalu dihiasi dengan turunnya hujan, dan juga sedingin wajah pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Sakura's POV

Lagi-lagi seperti ini, perjalanan pulang kerjaku terasa hampa, aku seperti berjalan sendirian saja. Sasuke yang berada disebelahku tampak hanya seperti sesosok makhluk tampan yang tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearahnya Sasuke sejenak, kemudian memandang lurus kedepan serta sesekali merunduk memperhatikan jalan yang kami telusuri.

Ya, pemuda yang berjalan beriringan denganku itu bernama Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke tepatnya, sebenarnya Ia adalah kekasihku yang usianya tiga tahun lebih muda, dan juga juniorku di tempat kerja.

Percaya atau tidak dua bulan yang lalu, Ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Suatu hal yang mengejutkan, memang. Padahal, jika kulihat Sasuke itu cukup dingin di tempat kerja, hanya di saat-saat tertentu saja ia tersenyum apalagi tertawa.

Tapi, kami berbincang cukup sering, seperti saat kami sedang santai karena café sedang tidak terlau ramai, atau bertemu di luar untuk sekedar makan es krim saat kami sedang tidak ada shift kerja.

Ia tetap dalam diam dan sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri. Jika sudah seperti itu, sepanjang apapun kau mengoceh, selama apapun kau berbincang, kau hanya akan mendapatkan respon berupa 'hn' khasnya itu.

Sepertinya Ia sadar aku menatapnya tadi, kini ganti Ia yang menatapku dengan iris onyxnya yang tajam itu.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

Aku hanya menggeleng, "ti-tidak apa, aku mengganggumu, ya?" aku bertanya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke. Singkat, tapi itu lebih baik daripada hanya 'hn' saja, kan?

Aku menghela napasku lagi. Kau tahu? Awalnya aku ragu menerimanya, soalnya tidak pernah terlihat bahwa ia menyukaiku dan terlebih lagi Ia masih SMA sedangkan aku sudah kuliah. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?

Tapi, walaupun Ia orangnya perhatian, Sasuke itu tidak ada romantis-romantisnya, Ia dingin, seperti gunung es.

Namun, aku menerimanya karena menurutku Ia keren ,rambutnya serta tatapannya yang menghipnotis itu, dan kurasa bukan aku saja yang berpendapat seperti itu. Sepertinya gadis-gadis diluar sana, ah tidak usah jauh-jauh, kuambil saja contoh dari café tempatku bekerja. Sering sekali rasanya aku melihat pengunjung yang kebanyakan gadis-gadis, melayangkan pandangan genit kearah Sasuke. Bahkan nekat menanyakan nomor ponselnya, parahnya ada seorang gadis-yang aku tidak tahu siapanya namanya, malah memintaku untuk mendekatkannya atau istilah lainnya mencomblanginya dengan Sasuke.

GILA! Padahal itu adalah hari ke-seminggu aku menjadi kekasih Sasuke.

Dan satu hal yang terpenting, Sasuke itu pacar pertamaku, itulah sebabnya aku akan menjaganya dari jangkauan gadis manapun, terkecuali ibu atau keluarganya, ya.

End Sakura's POV

"Sakura-chan kau sedang sakit ya? Kudengar kau beberapa kali menghela napas panjang." Raut pemuda es itu kini tampak khawatir, Ia meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya di kening Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggeleng, ia menurunkan tangan Sasuke dari keningnya dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya, emerlardnya menatap ekspresi wajah kekasihnya yang stoic namun kini bercampur dengan raut cemas, yang entah kenapa membuat Sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak berteriak, "manisnyaaaa.''

Mendengar jawaban yang sangat tidak biasa dan tidak rasional itu, membuat pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mau tidak mau menaikkan sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. ''Ada-ada saja, kau ini.''

...xXxXx...

Keesokkan harinya…

Sakura yang baru saja sampai di tempat kerja, buru-buru mengambil celemek miliknya yang tergantung dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang sibuk berdiri di depan meja kasir.

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang lagi, ya…"

"Sasuke-kun, lihat. Lihat, sepatuku baruku. Bagaimana? Maniskan?" Gadis itu memamerkan sepasang sepatu baru yang Ia kenakan, sepatu highheels berwarna pink soft yang barunya beli sehabis pulang kuliah tadi siang kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya melirik dari ekor matanya, Ia yang datang sejam lebih awal dari Sakura itu tidak langsung berpendapat, Ia masih sibuk dengan tugasnya.

"Haknya tinggi!" ucapnya singkat.

Sepertinya gawat! Ternyata Sasuke sensitif soal tinggi badan. Sakura lupa kalau tinggi badannya dan Sasuke hanya berbeda beberapa senti saja. Jadi, jika Sakura mengenakan sepatu berhak 'agak' tinggi, tinggi mereka akan sejajar, bahkan jika terlalu tinggi, Sakura akan menyaingi tinggi kekasihnya itu.

Gadis itu tertawa, "kau kan masih dalam pertumbuhan, mungkin besok kau akan bertambah tinggi."

"Mana mungkin!" bantah Sasuke.

Rupanya Sasuke merajuk. Sesuatu tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran gadis beriris emerald itu, Ia menggelayutkan kedua tangannya di lengan kekar milik Sasuke dan menatapnya tajam. Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang protes atas sikapnya. Lagipula hampir semua pelanggan tetap D' Leaf Café tahu Sakura adalah kekasih Sasuke. Jika yang ingin ada yang protes, itu adalah urusannya sendiri. Dan selama hal itu tidak berlebihan tidak masalah, kan? Namanya juga cinta anak muda.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun… Kalimat yang kau ucapkan saat menembakku dulu, bisa kau ucapkan lagi?" pinta Sakura.

Pemuda berambut dongker mendelik kaget, wajahnya langsung memerah, "u-un-untuk apa? Kau mencoba menggodaku ya?" selidiknya.

"Ayolah… Aku cuma ingin dengar lagi," rengek sang kekasih dengan nada manja.

Akhirnya, Sasuke menyerah juga. Dengan wajah yang memerah dan terbata-bata ia mengatakannya.

"A-aku suka kamu seutuhnya."

Sebuah senyum tersuing di wajah Sakura, "aku jugaa. Jadi, jangan merajuk lagi, ya?"

KREETTT

Pintu café terbuka sempurna, masuklah segerombolan siswi berseragam SMA, sebenarnya tidak banyak. Hanya tiga orang saja, mereka tampaknya satu sekolah dengan Sasuke. Sakura dapat melihatnya dari seragam yang mereka kenakan.

Dengan cepat, Ia melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sasuke, Ia merasa tidak enak saja jika anak-anak itu melihatnya seperti tadi. Seperti anak kecil.

"Eh, itu Sasuke!" salah satu dari ketiga gadis itu, mengarahkan jadi telunjuknya kearah Sasuke, dan mereka bergegas melangkah kearah dimana Sasuke berdiri.

Sasuke mendelik, "yay, Ino, Hinata, Tenten? Sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Jahat sekali, kami kan sudah datang!" gadis berambut blonde yang bernama Ino itu membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan tak kalah ketus.

"Sudah tidak usah kesini, kalian mengganggu saja." Suruh Sasuke dengan nada mengusir.

Gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri di tengah merundukkan kepalanya, meminta maaf, "ano, Sasuke-kun jika kami menganggumu. Kami minta maaf." Pintanya sopan.

"Aduh, Hinata. Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Kita kan kesinikan tidak bermaksud jahat." Tenten- gadis yang satunya lagi, berdecak sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sakura memandang ketiga gadis itu, 'ternyata anak SMA sekarang seperti ini, ya? Wah, aku harus menunjukkan sikap dewasa dan manis.'

Ino yang masih beradu mulut dengan Sasuke memandang kearah lain, dan menemukan sosok Sakura, yang sepertinya terabaikan oleh mereka berempat.

''Sasuke, itu kekasihmu, ya?'' tanya Ino, Ia menunjuk Sakura yang tengah menyimak adegan adu mulut tadi.

Tenten dan Hinata buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Sakura. Gadis pink yang sedang dipandangi itu mendadak gugup, Ia tersenyum manis guna menutupi rasa gugupnya bertemu teman-teman kekasihnya. "Eh, i-iya, salam kenal ya."

Ketiga gadis itu berdecak kagum, 'manis sekali,' guman mereka.

"Oh ya, aku permisi mengambil persediaan minuman dulu," Sakura beranjak dari depan meja kasir, karena Naruto yang sedang mengantarkan pesanan, isyaratkan bahwa Ia perlu beberapa minuman dingin lagi.

Di dalam ruang persediaan, Sakura memasangnya telinga baik-baik, mendengar percakapan Sasuke dan ketiga temannya.

"Sasuke, kekasihmu itu umurnya berapa?"

"Apa?"

"Berarti tante-tante dong!"

Gubrak!

'Tante-tante?'

Apa Sakura setua itu? Padahal usianya baru menginjak 20 tahun, apa sudah pantas dipanggil tante-tante? Mungkin pikiran anak SMA berbeda, tapi sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan.

Setelah mengambil beberapa buah kaleng minuman dingin dan memberikan pada Naruto yang tengah menunggunya, Sakura kembali ke tempat Sasuke dan memandang bingung, ''kemana ketiga gadis itu?''

''Mereka sudah pergi, habisnya mereka berisik, sih.'' Sasuke menjawab dengan wajah kesal.

"Kalian akrab, ya?"

"Tidak juga, kami hanya satu kelas. Cemburu?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "tidak kok," elaknya.

Sasuke mendengus tidak senang, "huh. Sekali-sekali cemburulah sedikit-" Sasuke beranjak dari meja tempatnya berdiri, guna mengambil beberapa pesanan, yang harus segera diantarkan ke meja pengunjung, "-jangan aku terus yang harus cemburu!"

Sakura merundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai porselen berwarna coklat caramel. Cemburu, katanya? Tentu saja. Sakura bohong jika, Ia tidak cemburu. Di mulut Ia mengatakan 'tidak' tapi di dalam hati, Ia sudah merasa panas, sangat panas. Mungkin Ia harus berendam di tumpukan salju yang tebal untuk mendinginkannya.

Ia hanya bercoba bersikap dewasa saja. Sakura tidak mau terlihat seperti anak kecil dengan merengek pada kekasihnya dan mengatakan Ia cemburu. Sangat kekanakan, huh?

Tapi, sebenarnya Ia takut, takut jika nanti tiba-tiba Sasuke menyukai gadis lain yang usianya lebih muda, dan lebih bisa menujukkan bahwa Ia 'cemburu' jika Sasuke berdekatan dengan gadis lain, walaupun pelanggan café tempat Ia bekerja sekalipun.

...xXxXx...

Sasuke dan Sakura yang pulang agak awal kali ini, memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Berkencan sehabis pulang kerja, istilahnya. Walaupun hanya berjalan-jalan dan makan malam saja, itu sudah termasuk kencan, kan?

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat di depan sebuah toko aksesoris, matanya menangkap deretan cincin yang tersusun di lemari etalase toko itu.

"Sasuke, kita beli cincin pasangan, yuk?" ajaknya pada sang kekasih.

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya, canggung. "Boleh, tapi jangan sekarang, ya. Uang jajanku bulan ini sudah menipis, pasti tidak akan cukup."

Sakura hanya tersenyum, "aku yang beliin deh," tawarnya.

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah kala itu juga, "Sakura, aku memang lebih muda darimu, tapi jangan mengaggapku bodoh, ya? Kalau apa-apa selalu kau yang membelikan, aku merasa tidak berguna dan diremehkan, kau tahu?" bentaknya dengan emosi yang meluap.

Sakura terdiam, Ia juga tidak berkomentar apa-apa saat Sasuke menyeretnya menjauh dari toko itu.

...xXxXx...

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura bergegas menuju kamarnya, Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang nyaman. Diambilnya ponsel miliknya dari dalam tas, dan menunggu telepon dari Sasuke, biasanya Sasuke akan menelponnya setelah Sasuke sampai di rumahnya.

15 menit…

30 menit…

Satu jam…

Sasuke belum juga menelpon, padahal matanya sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan rasa kantuk. Sakura tetap mencoba nutuk menunggu, hingga akhirnya Ia benar-benar terlelap.

Pagi pun tiba, Sakura yang baru terbangun bergegas mengecek ponselnya, berharap ada panggilan dari Sasuke.

Nihil. Tidak ada daftar missed call ataupun pesan dari Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar tidak menghubunginya.

Sakura mencoba tetap berpikir positif, mungkin Sasuke tadi malam kelelahan dan lupa menelponnya, atau mungkin sedang sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya. Ya, mungkin seperti itu.

...xXxXx...

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, Sakura baru menyelesaikan kelasnya yang terakhir hari ini, dan dua jam lagi Ia harus segera ke tempat kerja. Sakura menyempatkan memeriksa ponselnya, lagi-lagi Ia kecewa, tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke menghubunginya, sebenarnya Sakura ingin menghubungi Sasuke duluan, tapi jam segini Sasuke masih berada di sekolah, dan pastinya ponselnya dalam keadaan nonaktif.

'Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar marah, nanti aku minta penjelasan saja saat bertemu di tempat kerja.' Pikirnya.

...xXxXx...

"Idate?-" Sakura menunjuk pemuda didepannya dengan tampang kaget, "-sedang apa?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat bernama Idate itu, menyeryitkan alisnya bingung, "tentu saja bekerja. Kau tidak lihat aku menggunakan celemek dan membawa nampan pesanan?" ucapnya kesal.

"Aku tahu, tapi inikan shiftnya Sasuke, bukan kau!" tunjuk Sakura lagi.

"Teme bertukar shift kerja dengan Idate," Naruto yang sedang membawa gelas-gelas kotor ikut menyela.

Sakura tersentak kaget. Sasuke tidak bilang apa-apa padanya bahwa Ia bertukar shift, dan sejak kemarin malam Sasuke tidak menghubunginya.

Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Apa Ia marah besar? Apakah Sasuke membencinya? Tapi-tapi Sasuke belum memutuskan hubungan mereka, kan?

Segala macam pertanyaan dan pikiran tentang Sasuke berkecamuk dalam kepala Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura merasa semangatnya hari ini turun dan moodnya menjadi tidak karuan. Ia benar-benar kacau sekarang.

...xXxXx...

Sakura duduk bersimpuh di atas tempat tidurnya, wajahnya tampak sangat kusut, matanya sembab, jemarinya sibuk mengetik sebuah nama di phonebook-nya 'Sasuke-kun' dan menekan tombol 'call'.

TUUUTTTT TUUUTTTT …..

Terdengar nada bahwa telepon sudah tersambung, hanya tinggal menunggu diangkat saja.

"Moshi-moshi."

Sakura tersenyum senang saat Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya, "moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Ano… Kau sedang sibuk ya?"

"Ya."

"Sedang ada ujian?"

"Tidak, tapi intinya aku sedang sibuk sekarang."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya lesu, "begitu ya, gomen ne. Konbanwa, Sasuke-kun."

TILT!

Sambungan telepon terputus, Sakura mendekap ponsel itu di tangannya, pelupuk matanya terasa panas, dan perlahan cairan bening meluncur dengan cepat membahasi wajahnya.

"Hiks… Hiks… Sasuke-kun," isaknya.

Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya, Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajarnya, Ia ingin menuliskan sebuah pesan untuk Sasuke, dan Ia bisa menyelipkannya di celemek kerja milik Sasuke.

Ia berpikir, apa yang harus Ia tulis? Hanya sebuah pesan singkat saja. Tapi, sebenarnya banyak yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Telepon aku."

Hapus.

"Sasuke, aku ingin bicara."

Hapus lagi.

"Sasuke, temui aku."

Buang.

Sudah beberapa kali Sakura menghapus tulisan di kertas kecil itu, dan juga sudah beberapa lembar kertas yang terbuang. Tidak ada kata-kata yang pas untuk di tuliskan. Hingga akhirnya….

"Sehat-sehat, saja?"

-Sakura-

...xXxXx...

"Sakura, kalian sedang bertengkar, ya? Benar, kan?" tanya Idate mencoba menggoda Sakura yang tengah duduk di kursi sambil menbenamkankan wajahnya.

Sakura menganggkat wajahnya, Idate mendelik kaget melihat keadaan Sakura.

'Ternyata benar," batin Idate.

Akhirnya, pemuda berambut cokelat itu, tampak kerepotan. Pasalnya di depannya ada seorang gadis berambut pink a.k.a Sakura, sedang menangis sesengukan karena sang kekasih yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke, tidak memberi kabar sejak kemarin.

Dan Idaten jadi kena imbasnya, Ia harus bisa membuat Sakura berhenti menangis, karena ia sebagai tertuduh sebagai yang mebuat Sakura menangis. Karena Ia tidak mau dicap sebagai 'pemuda yang hobby membuat anak gadis menangis', sungguh sangat tidak elit, kan?

...xXxXx...

Langit tampak mendung, dan gelap. Hujan sepertinya akan segera turun, terlihat sesosok gadis berambut pink sebahu menyusuri jalan dengan wajah merunduk, rambut acak-acakan serta mata yang bengkak aibat terlalu banyak menangis.

Keadaannya begitu memprihatinkan, sampai-sampai sang atasan, Tsunade menegurnya.

Tsunade berpesan, "tolong rapikan dirimu, Sakura. Kita ini melayani pengunjung, sangat tidak enak melihat salah satu pegawaiku berpenampilan seperti ini."

Sakura mengerti, mungkin Ia besok akan sedikit lebih rapi lagi, mungkin.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sepertinya mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, 'ah. Itu hanya hanya ilusiku saja.'

"Sakura-chan!"

Tidak! Itu bukan khayalan yang dibuat oleh otaknya, itu benar-benar nyata!

"Sakura-chan!"

Suara terdengar lagi, siapa? Siapa yang memanggilnya, malam-malam seperti ini?

Sakura memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, emeraldnya membulat sempurna. Ia tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

Itu…

Itu…

.

.

.

''Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura menghambur pelukkan pemuda dihadapannya, dan Ia menangis.

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya menatap bingung, ada apa?

"Hey, kau kenapa, Sakura-chan? Kau berantakan sekali?" tawa Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan Sakura.

"Hiks… Kau jahat, kau tidak menelponku selama tiga hari, hiks, kau mengganti shift kerja seenaknya, hiks, sekarang kau mengataiku berantakan. Hiks.. hiks…"

Sasuke kembali mendekap gadis itu dalam peluknya, "gomen," pintanya sambil mengecup kening Sakura.

Sakura yang masih dalam dekapan pemuda itu, mengangguk dan masih sambil menangis terisak.

Sasuke mengambil tangan kiri Sakura, dan memasangkan sesuatu di jari manis gadis itu. Sebuah cincin! Cincin pasangan yang beberapa hari lalu ingin Sakura beli.

''Kamu sih, ingin memakai cincin pasangan segala, jadinya aku kerja tambahan untuk membelinya. Aku tidak enak jika apa-apa selalu kau yang membelikan!-" Sasuke memperlihatkan jari manis kirinya yang juga mengenakan cincin yang sama. "-Jadi, jangan menagis lagi ya." Sakura mengangguk, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya guna menghapus air mata dari iris emerald itu.

''Iya. Ano.. Sasuke-kun, aishiteru…''

"Hn. Aishiteru mo, Sakura-chan.''

Sakura sekarang dapat menyimpulkan satu hal, Sasuke memang lebih muda darinya, dan itu bukan sebuah masalah.

Ia sekarang benar-benar paham apa maksud dari pepatah yang mengatakan, cinta itu tidak mengenal usia.

...xXxXx...

Sakura's POV

"Sasuke-kun tunggu! Jangan cepat-cepat jalannya.''

''Kau ini lama sekali, jalannya!'' sungut Sasuke kesal.

Aku mendengus, ''langkahku kan tidak selebar langkahmu!''

Sasuke tertawa, ''oh iya, kau kan pendek, Sakura-chan.''

Tidak terasa waktu terus berjalan, Sasuke semakin bertambah tinggi, jadi Ia tidak akan mengomel lagi jika aku mengenakan sepatu high heels, tapi sekarang malah dia yang mengejekku dengan sebutan 'pendek'.

Namun tidak apa, biar bagaimana pun, aku tetap sayang dengan pacar mudaku.

"Woi, Sakura-chan! Jangan melamun, mau kutinggal, ya?"

''Iya, tunggu aku.''

**THE END**

**Yeii… Minna-san, akhirnya author gaje yang satu ini bikin SasuSaku lagi. Bagaimana menurut kalian?**

**Terlalu lebaykah? Maklum gak pinter bikin romance-tapi tetap aja maksa-**

**Wanna RnR..?**


End file.
